


Confessions and Mario Kart

by pineappapizza (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Other, also theres a plot hole that you wont see til later, the delanceys are only there for the first part, the plothole involves the texts but shhh, theres the mention of when hotshot tried to die but it isnt graphic its just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: York gets a bloody nose, and Hotshot helps even though they haven't talked in years. They finally sort out everything.





	Confessions and Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to the second Newsies thing I ever wrote if you count the bad first thing that won't ever be posted here! I was still figuring out how I wanted to characterize these two (since they have no spoken lines in the show), so expect something a bit different from the previous thing in this series! Warning: A suicide attempt is mentioned, but not graphically described.

York was in the bathroom, shoving toilet paper up their nose to stop the bleeding from the fight. All they had really had done was shove aside a Delancey, and he was in their way, and next thing they knew, York had been shoved against a locker and had their nose broken. They had kicked one of them in shins hard but was too short to get any farther. They heard footsteps and started to panic, but it was too late and the door banged open.

A tall boy that had wavy black hair with blonde streaks and heavy eyeliner. “Hey, York,” he said calmly enough, before noticing the blood. York tried to cover it up, but they couldn’t cover the blood that had gotten on the sink. “Crap, dude, you ok?” “Hotshot, it’s fine- I just-” “Got in a fight? I saw,” Hotshot replied. “Anything else broken?” “My back is a little bruised I think, but that’s it-” “I’m gonna get you to the nurse’s.” York started to be pulled away by him but pushed Hotshot off. “Why do you care so much?” Hotshot pulled away. “Because you’re my friend.” York rolled their eyes. “We hung out as kids. We haven’t talked in years.” “And you’re gonna act like that doesn’t matter, I thought maybe you’d-” “We’re in high school.” Hotshot stuck his hands in his pockets, hurt. “Just- Just lemme take you to the nurse’s. You’re clearly not going if someone doesn’t make you.” York looked at the floor. “Fine.”

After school and dinner, York was staring at the old contact in their phone. They hadn’t texted Hotshot since middle school, the last message that had been sent was from Hotshot. “I’m sorry” Later, York had found out Hotshot had tried to kill himself, and it felt like their fault. They hadn’t said anything to him and started avoiding hanging out at all costs. York quickly typed and sent a message, before they could change their mind. “Hey, sorry for earlier, I was a dick. Wanna come over?”

They waited a minute.

“Hell yeah! I’ll be there in abt 10”

York anxiously waited for Hotshot to come over when they heard their window being knocked on in a familiar pattern. They pushed open the window and helped Hotshot in. “Couldn’t just use the door?” “Nah, I wanted it to be like old times.” He jokingly nudged York. “Wanna play Mario Kart?” “I thought you’d never ask. Missed playing that.”

After a few hours of Mario Kart, Splatoon, and snacks, York and Hotshot were lying on the couch, each taking up half. “‘M tired,” York mumbled. Hotshot yawned and nodded in agreement. “D’you like anyone?” “You.” York felt their face flush. “No, I mean, like, romantic-” “You.” “Hotshot, shut up, I ignored your for three years, there is no way-” “We made a pact not to lie to each other-” “Stop interrupting me, Jesus. That pact was made six years ago.” “York, for fuck’s sake, look at me. It doesn’t have to be in the eyes, but look at me.” York looked up. “Have I ever lied to you?” “No…” “Then why would I- ugh, know what?-” Hotshot leaned across the couch, and kissed York, cupping their face in his hands. York flinched in surprise and started gently kissing back, wrapping their arms around his neck. When the two broke away to breathe, Hotshot buried his face in his hands, smiling like a dork. “I’ve wanted to do that for years…” York appeared to have stopped functioning, they were just frozen into place, their ears and cheeks bright red. “You ok, York?” “I- Uh…” “Never been kissed before?” Hotshot laughed. “No…” “Well, I’m glad to have been your first. See you at school tomorrow, maybe an ice cream date after?” “Um- Yeah-” But Hotshot had already dropped down from the window, waving goodbye from the ground before dashing off.


End file.
